Rainy Days
by xlooking.glass.alice
Summary: Twilight Town is in a miserable state, but what will Roxas find when he comes back from his grocery shopping?


**Disclaimer: Neither Kingdom Hearts or its characters belong to me. **

**Yes! My first story, I did some before, I might be thinking of putting it up. Well here you go; there is an OC in here. And you might have to wait a while to figure out what happened. And just random fluff if you want to call it that and it's just something random I came up with.**

**Enjoy**

------

Pitter, patter, Pitter, patter...

_It sounded like a never ending waterfall, but sound felt...calming._

The rain fell on him as it slid down his cheeks, his jet black hair. The smile widened across his face as his heterochromia eyes gazed up to the sky even though there was nothing much to look at. How long was he standing in the rain like that? Nearly about 2 hours. His clothing was entirely soaked, and even if the air pricked at his skin, even if the thunder was starting to get louder, he wouldn't care.

In Twilight Town, which wasn't much of a cheerful day as it usually is, Roxas was finishing with his weekly grocery shopping, looked at the sky with a displeased look on his face.

"Great, another stormy day." He huffed and muttered a few words as he opened a black umbrella from his shoulder bag. He started to head to the Mansion. Roxas started to remember the memories of that place. Of Namine, all before he met him.

"Huh?" Roxas squinted his eyes over to a small figure standing. But he was not sure if it was an enemy. Hope not, he thought. As he got closer, he was ready to draw his blade, Oblivion.

"Hmmmm..." He closed his eyes and took in the comfort of the touch against his skin. Unaware of the attacker ready to strike. Without warning, a greyish, yellowish blur came from the forest, and swung the weapon down on the unsuspecting boy. "Ahhhh!" he screamed, flying a few feet to get way while using his arms as a shield.

Roxas steadied his blade as he glared at the other, Wait... Roxas saw something familiar about him. "Kurix?"

Kurix lifted his head up at the sound of his voice. "Roxas?" He began to slowly move his arms down to his side.

Now it was just the two of them, in complete silence.

"Roxas..."

"Yes." He quickly responded. His eyes connecting with his.

"Uh, are you going to get rid of that?" An arm up against his chin protectively, with a worried look on his face. His arm extended to point at the object he was holding. Roxas followed and realised that he was still holding Oblivion. Roxas made a short nervous chuckle.

"Whoops, sorry." Roxas said as he created the Oblivion to fade in a black smoke. Kurix felt more relieved knowing that it was gone. Roxas then turned to Kurix.

"Hey, what are you doing here in the rain, you're gonna catch a cold out here!" Roxas ran back to grab the groceries and umbrella and went back to Kurix, lifting the umbrella over Kurix's head as they both went inside the Mansion.

Together, they went to Kurix's bedroom, to at least find him some warm clothes to get into. But the door snapped back, causing Roxas to bump into Kurix. Kurix hissed in pain as his hand held onto his arm.

Oh... He must of have hurt Kurix with the keyblade he had. Roxas looked at the wound to investigate how bad it was, he was relieved to find no serious injury. _It could of taken his whole arm off_. Roxas bit his lip at the thought.

Roxas then finally went to gather up clothes for him and Kurix and found some bandages, thanks to Namine.

She asked why he wanted them but he left only saying 'thank you' and left Namine in a confused state.

_I could have killed him, thinking he was an enemy. I wouldn't know what I would do if that happened_.

Roxas was sitting in one of the white chairs as he stared into the fireplace. It was amazing how it glowed; the warmth blowing onto his face became a little too intense.

"Are you mad at me?"

Roxas turned, Kurix had moved from the other chair, which now remained empty to the window sill, he was looking out from the big window that had a spectacular view of Twilight Town. His head half buried into a white pillow and was sitting against the wall, his knees lifted up to his chin. Kurix looked at Roxas, curious of what his reaction would be like.

"No! Of course not!" _What was he on about?_

"It's just..." Kurix's eyes turned back to the window, almost seeming as if to avoid looking at Roxas. Kurix started.

"That you sounded a bit angry with me earlier. I didn't mean to make you angry Roxas. It's that, I was asleep and prisoned in that place for a long time. I never was able to know how it felt to be out there."

"Oh... I remember." The words left his mouth in a whisper. _Because of his heart trapped in Kurix's body, he remained asleep, and when he woke he was already remained trapped in the Enchanted Dominion. And then he fell into a deep sleep again, battling with a heart he shouldn't have had. Sometimes I was jealous as well as sorry for him. It must of been hard for him to speak up about it._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of reacted like that, especially in front of you. I guess... I was worried for you." Roxas gazed back at the fire. "You and Namine are the most important people to me; I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you two."

Kurix turned to look at Roxas, his hair and ties bounced in the air. Lips turning into a smile, raising his arm and his hand pointing up.

"And axel too, not to mention Sora, Kairi Hayner, Pence and Ollete."

Roxas looked up, surprised at there was no mention of Riku; _I guess he doesn't know yet._

Namine then came in; in her hands were a tray filled with cups of hot chocolate and a bowl of marshmallows. She offered it to both of them and sat down in a chair with her own cup.

Everyone was happy, that's how Roxas liked it, and it was like the times with his friends on the clock tower eating ice-cream. He would never trade this moment with anything in the world. Who knows, maybe this was the best rainy day ever.

Roxas turned himself towards Kurix.

"Next time were wearing raincoats."


End file.
